


Носки

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Обмен подарками не очень порадовал Микасу





	Носки

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам https://twitter.com/Rumi__chi/status/948201071167467521

На Новый год Ривай позвал Эрена к себе домой отмечать. Эрен долго отнекивался, потому что не хотел ему мешать своим присутствием, но Ривай настоял и уговорил. Видимо, несколько поцелуев совсем лишили мозгов и вытянули признание. Да, они с Риваем еще толком не встречались, и даже официального предложения не было, поэтому Эрен пока сдерживался в эмоциях, чтобы ничего не испортить. Ривай был мечтой, по которой Эрен очень долгое время вздыхал, и вот, он встречает первый Новый год рядом с тем, кого давно любит.

Эрен стоял перед входной дверью с двумя подарками. В одном — для Микасы — лежал теплый шарф. Во втором — для Ривая — носки. 

Долгое время Эрен раздумывал над тем, чтобы купить кольцо, дабы раз и навсегда знать, насколько серьезен Ривай. Однако, из-за присутствия Микасы, которая делала неоднозначные намеки в сторону Эрена, пришлось отказаться. Поэтому выбор Эрен остановил на носках с буквой — этакое предложение себя в теплой и пушистой форме. Можно было бы и другое, но дарить галстук не вариант — Ривай носит только черные; чай — Эрен пока не разбирался во вкусах и фирмах, которые нравились Риваю; моющие средства — ими целая кладовка заставлена.  
Эрен все же надавил на звонок.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Вечер прошел хорошо. Эрен сидел между Риваем и Микасой, что немного нервировало поначалу, но в итоге он расслабился и наслаждался компанией. Ровно до момента обмена подарками.

— Я первый, если позволите, — попросил Эрен и протянул Риваю свой подарок.

По лицу Ривая мало что можно было сказать, и поэтому Эрен приготовился к худшему. Он проклинал себя за обычные носки. Ну кто их дарит на первый Новый год? Неужели нельзя было выбрать что-нибудь другое? Хоть бритву или гель для душа?

Ривай разорвал бумагу и извлек пару красных носок с желтой буквой Е.

Эрену стало дурно.

Ривай пялился на носки и молчал.

Микаса переводила взгляд с Ривая на Эрена, с Эрена на носки и с носков на Ривая. И так по кругу.

Эрен захотел провалиться сквозь землю от гнетущей атмосферы конца света. Аккерманы его могли с легкостью оформить и дать билет на первый ряд.

— Эрен, — замогильным голосом протянула Микаса, разрывая обертку своего подарка и продолжая пялиться на подарок Ривая, — это носки?

Отнекиваться поздно.

— Да, это носки, Микаса.

— И на них твоя первая буква имени. — Микаса посмотрела на шарф, растянула его и сложила обратно. — Эрен, почему?..

«Почему ты выбрал именно этот подарок?» или «Почему на моем ничего нет с твоими инициалами?»

Эрен сглотнул, и сказал первое, что пришло на ум:

— Странно, я думал, что это от слова Evil...

Ривай метнул в Эрена взгляд. Перекрестный огонь — что может быть хуже? Ривай страшен в гневе, а подпадать к нему в немилость чревато опасными и непредсказуемыми последствиями. Не хотелось бы их проверять на себе прямо сейчас. А уж о Микасе и вовсе лучше не думать. Семейка монстров какая-то. Вот уж точно — зло.

— ...и цвет как раз красный — как цвет ада, — продолжил тихо Эрен бурчать под нос, так и не заткнувшись вовремя.

— Но первая буква, Эрен!

— Что первая буква? Я же объяснил.

— Твоего имени! — не останавливась Микаса.

— Это вторая буква имени Леви — фирмы, которую любит Ривай.

Дабы чем-то себя занять, Эрен начал распаковывать свой подарок под буравящим взглядом Микасы и косой Ривая. Надо изобразить полный восторг от подарка, и тогда, возможно, Аккерманы пощадят его.

— Никогда о таком не слышала. — Микаса прищурилась. — Ривай, с каких пор? Не знала, что ты любишь их. У тебя даже ни одной вещи нет...

— Ой, — Эрен отложил упаковочную бумагу и достал синие носки с салатовой буквой L. — Ой-ёй.

— Ривай! Как ты мог! Я же...

А вот тут уже никакие отговорки не спасут.

— Ну вот, — Ривай спокойно поднялся, и Микаса замолчала. — Теперь мы уже собрали две буквы из четырех. — Он схватил Эрена за руку и потащил за собой.

— Вы куда это? — опомнилась девушка.

— Мы идем искать оставшиеся две буквы, — сказал холодно Ривай в дверях.

— Где? — растерялась Микаса.

— На джинсах, на ремне, на носках, на трусах... — при этом Ривай пробежался от запястья до ягодиц, вызывая волну мурашек, отвечая, на ком собрался все это искать. У Эрена ноги подогнулись от представленной картины новогодней ночи. — Уверен, Микаса, где-нибудь да найдется после моего тщательного обыска.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
